The Madness of Fred Krueger
by HauntedImmortalNightmare
Summary: A one-shot about Freddy Krueger going completely crazy from being in the dream world for so many years. Read and Review. And seeing as this is a one-shot, I will try to answer your review questions in the Author note at the bottom of the story, so keep on checking to see if I've answered your question/s or not.


_**The Madness of Fred Krueger. **_

**"It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live." - Albus Dumbledore.  
"You really should learn to tell the difference between dreams and reality." - Lucius Malfoy. **

~0~0~

Freddy walked through the metal catwalks of his dreamscape that had been his home for many years since being burned alive by the parents of Springwood, scraping his razors against the pipes, sharpening them ready for another nights work of slaughtering.

He chuckled manically to himself.

He didn't even know what he found so funny anymore.

He just laughed for the hell of it.

"I just love slaughtering my little piglets."

The latest unfortunate piglet was at the moment being read a bed time story by her mother.

The story of Cinderella, her favourite Disney princess.

"And that's the end of the story. Goodnight, Kathryn."

Kathryn's mother, Claire, kissed her forehead, and then tucked her Cinderella duvet around Kathryn like a cocoon, making Kathryn giggle.

"Nighty night, mummy."

Claire smiled softly, turned on the night light that was next to Kathryn's bed, and then closed the door slowly behind her after switching off the main room light.

"Sweet dreams."

~0~0~

Freddy felt the familiar pattering of small feet walk along one of the many metal catwalks, and grinned a wicked grin.

"It's show time!"

"The child's name is Kathryn Kreegan, and she's five years old." whispered one of the dream demons.

Freddy's wicked grin slid off his burnt face.

"Kathryn...my little Kathryn's come back to daddy..." whispered Freddy, his face crazed with hope.

Shocked at himself, Freddy shook his head violently.

"I've gotta do my job. Gotta kill Kathryn."

He wanted to get closer to Kathryn to see what she looked like, so he teleported himself over to where he could sense she was.

~0~0~

Freddy peeked round a rusty boiler, and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

It was his little Kathy.

His little baby girl.

His little Kathryn with the brown pigtails tied up with red ribbons wearing a sweet little dress.

"It's ok, princess. It's only daddy." he said happily, smiling as he walked over to her.

Kathryn looked up at him, confused.

"Daddy?"

Freddy's mood changed dramatically, and uncontrollable hurt and rage burned within him, and his friendly smile turned into a scowl.

"Why did you tell on daddy, Kathy? Why did you lie to your daddy?"

Fear pounded through Kathryn's veins as Freddy shouted things that didn't make any sense at her.

The only thing Kathryn understood was that he was very cross with her.

So she ran away from him, tears streaming noisily down her cheeks.

He growled demonically as he chased after her, the razors all fanned out above his head, ready to attack.

"There's no prince charming here to save you, piglet!"

"Mummy!" she screamed, falling over and hurting her knees.

On the spur of the moment, Freddy swooped down and slashed her back.

Crimson blood seeped out of the several large deep scratch marks on her back, and Kathryn let out a gut wrenching wail of agony.

"Nobody likes a snitch, you little bitch!"

He cackled cruelly at her pain, admiring the blood on his razors with a sadistic grin.

He roughly yanked her up onto her feet, her legs shaking unstably.

"It's time for you to take your medicine."

Kathryn's bottom lip trembled,"I want my mummy!"

A flashback of Loretta falling limp to the ground, dead, appeared quickly in his mind.

"Mummy's dead!"

The razors slid inside Kathryn's stomach like a knife in butter, and slid out again with a sickening squelch, coated with fresh blood dripping off his blades and onto his boots.

Kathryn choked on her own blood as it came shooting up her throat from her stomach, mixed with other body liquids, and she found that she couldn't breathe easily anymore.

She was hurting all over, and had never been so afraid and felt so alone in all her five years of life.

~0~0~

The next morning, Claire woke up expecting to hear the same thing she always heard every morning ever since Kathryn turned five, the sound of Cinderella blaring out of the television.

But the only sound she could hear was the beeping of her alarm clock, which she'd reached out and slapped on the snooze button.

"Kathryn? Are you awake?"

Hearing no reply, she assumed that Kathryn was still asleep, so she ate some breakfast first before going into Kathryn's bedroom to wake her up.

"Kathy, sweety, it's time for-"

Claire fell onto her knees, gasping in shock at the sight before her.

Kathryn's eyes were wide open and frightened, her mouth open in a silent scream, her stomach covered in lots of dried blood from being stabbed by four blades at once, blood stain splatters all the way up her neck to her mouth and her hands were around her throat like as if she'd been gasping for air.

Claire let out an agonized scream, clutching her head in her hands.

Watching the heart breaking scene from his boiler room in the dreamworld, Freddy mused, "She looks just like her mother did when I killed her."

_**HauntedImmortalNightmare: **__...Wow, I should write One-shots more often...:O _

_Anyone have any suggestions for one-shots that I could write that are Nightmare on Elm Street based? _  
_As always, please Review. _

_And also, __please__ read and Review my other Fanfictions, too. _

_XOXO_

_H.I.N _

_Replies to reviews:_

_ Guest: What Freddy means by saying that she looks just like Loretta did when he killed her was the way Kathryn has her hands around her throat and her eyes are frightened symbolising how Freddy killed Loretta. _

_And yes, Freddy is that far gone into madness that he sees any child with the same name as his child that he automatically believes that it's his daughter. Also, it doesn't help that her last name is Kreegan..._


End file.
